grapplerbakifandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Kaioh
Ryu Kaioh - (烈 海王) is the head of the temple in Heilong-Jiang, China and mentor of Retsu Kaioh. Appearance Ryu is an aged warrior being 100 years old and still retains a massively muscled physique. Being several inches taller then Yujiro Hanma. He is bald with a white beard and matching eyebrows his eyes seem to be cross eyed or simply not focusing. Attire wise he wears a white sleeveless shirt, black kung fu pants with the ends wrapped in cloth and kung fu shoes. During his fight with Yujiro; Ryu has his faced ripped off and is unknown what he currently look like. Hnew grappler baki v021 - 052.jpg|Ryu Kaioh with his face ripped off Snew grappler baki v020 - 165.jpg|Close up of Ryu Kaioh face Mimg015.jpg|Ryu Kaioh compared to Yujiro Hanma Personality Ryu Kaioh has displayed to be very strict, disciplined and will not accept failure as shown when his disciples take the test so he can pass on the name of Kaioh believing that the next Kaioh should be strong and skillful he at first denies Retsu Shaorin the title but under the recommendation of Dorian Kaioh allows Retsu the title. He has also shown to have a very strong sense of strength orientated meaning that only those who are strong can participate in the Raitai tournament such as challenging Yujiro Hanma to a tameshiwara contest by breaking 40 stone tiles. During his short match with Yujiro he tells Yujiro that by breaking materials that can't fight back is important in martial arts because it strengthens the fighter without hurting anyone showing a belief that he is against senseless violence amongst people; Ryu has shown a strong sense of pride with a slight sly underhanded tactic such as yelling at Retsu for trying to fight Yujiro when the fight was still between Yujiro and himself and shouts "Don't you ever insult me like this!" and throws his bloody towel at Yujiro only to kick the King in the chest and Yujiro's comments what a sly old man he was and kicks him back. Relationship Retsu Kaioh - being the mentor of Retsu; he has shown a lot of great respect for his teacher even going as far as to avenge his master when Yujiro rips off Ryu Kaioh's face only to be yelled at by Ryu to never insult him saying the match was not over between him and Yujiro. Retsu is also thankful for his master by "saving" him if it were not for Ryu showing Retsu the tunnel and making him realize that Retsu was still not skillful enough giving him a sense of great appreciation towards Chinese Kung Fu. Dorian Kaioh - it is unknown what relationship the two have but under the recommendation of Dorian to make Retsu a Kaioh; Ryu has agreed and granted Retsu the Kaioh name. Fighting Style Being able to earn the title of Kaioh it is implied that Ryu is very strong and skillful enough to be given the name. Being the mentor of Retsu Kaioh it is implied that he is a master of Byaku-Rinji style of Kung Fu. He has displayed great strength being able to pass his own strength test until interrupted and evenly matched by Retsu. He is shown being able to push open large doors with a large barricade on it, and crush part of his arm chair with relative ease when Retsu tells him he wants to enter Baki in the Raitai Tournament very much upsetting the Ryu Kaioh. Ryu has shown to have great endurance and pain tolerance being able to continue his short lived fight after having his face ripped off by Yujiro. Even though he is not shown but is implied being able to perfectly carve a large stone into a sphere called the "great hitting stone" Retsu was shown Ryu Kaioh's hitting stone as an example to Ryu's hard work. History It is shown during a flashback of Retsu Kaioh that when a test was being held that when Ryu Kaioh was searching for the next disciple to inherit his name. He is truly disapointed when none of the selected candidates all failed he steps ups and faces the test himself and lectures on to his disciples that the only one who can inherit his name of Kaioh needs to be strong and skillful as he proceeds to punch the stone water tank an escaped Retsu punches the other side of the tank and both waves colide breaking the tank. The other monks yell at Retsu while Ryu comments on his escape just to partake in the test. He then ask Retsu to follow him to a part of the temple that Retsu has not seen before to a large door; Ryu breaks open the door revealing a large tunnel and tells Retsu the reason why he cannot make him a Kaioh was because the man who carved out the tunnel used only his bare hands and feet in a single night to carve the tunnel on the side of a mountain he goes on to tell Retsu that he is not yet skillful enough to earn the title of Kaioh. It is unknown when at what point that Dorian came up to Ryu to recommend that Retsu recieve the title of Kaioh. Through unknown reasons why Dorian nominates Retsu is still yet to be explained. In the New Baki series Search for our Strongest Hero Ryu Kaioh appears being told by Retsu that Baki Hanma was going to be participating in the great 100 year old age traditional martial arts competition the Raitai Tournament. Much to an angered and displeased Ryu he only agrees to let Baki compete if he can face the temple's top student the next one to inherit the next title of Kaioh; Chou You. After watching the fight between Baki and Chou he allows the sickly Baki to participate in the Raitai. The following next day Ryu along Retsu, Baki and Kozue appear in Hong kong for the Raitai Tournament where he, Retsu and the other Kaiohs are announced as well as Baki, Ali Jr and Yujiro. At the start of the match it is Ryu Kaioh vs Yujiro Hanma after Yujiro is given a trial test to prove that he is worthy of participating by breaking forty roof tiles in a breaking contest. As Ryu prepares to fight Yujiro and land the first hit on Yujiro with a white crane fist Yujiro quickly places one hand behind Ryu's face seemingly piercing through the skin and warns the old figher not to move but Ryu retaliates and grabs Yujiro arm only for Yujiro to flip the giant fighter and rip off his face and throw it in the crowd stand where many are horrified. While an unconcious Ryu was being treated Retsu jumps into the arena trying to avenge his master a very angry Ryu shouts " Don't you ever insult me like this!" and throws his bloody towel at Yujiro and quickly kicks at the Ogre ripping his shirt but only for Yujiro to return the favor and klck him back quickly ending the match again. It is unknown what happen to Ryu Kaioh or even what he looks like. Category:Characters